crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-09-04
Alex (of the St. Louis Five) brings Miyet in. He gets a one year pass from Alpha harassment from Amelia Hartford. Miyet settles into Whitman, where she'll be rooming with Alisha. NOTE - I've moved this to the 4th because nobody is moving into Whitman on the 3rd - that's for new Poe students.Catgirl Madness Ayla does her usual morning routine, and meets several of the other students on the floor for the first time. She heads for breakfast with the rest of her team, and gets a special little treat from one of the chefs. (I'm not going to do the bathroom and treat routine after this - it happens every morning and at most meals.) She does a lot of thinking about how different things are, both from her former prep school (Chilton) and her expectations.Ayla and the Blackmailer James Bourne arrives at Whateley. He checks in at Administration, and is taken to Emerson Cottage by another student. He (and several other students) draw Nex as their guide around campus. Nex makes short work of the tour. On the way back, James feels a pull into a wooded area, and finds Whiskers, his eternal kitten who he had to leave back in Concord because of the no pets rule.Time for an Unexpected Gift Tennyo tries to get a ride into town to pick up her misrouted luggage. Ms. Hartford is being intentionally rude when Mr. Lodgeman comes in to inquire about a misrouted message. Tennyo joins up with him to go to pick up the luggage while Mr. Lodgeman picks up a student. When they get to the station, it turns out the student, Harry Wolfe, is being harassed by three upperclassmen. (They turn out to be Icer, Hamper and Damper, but that's for later). Tennyo runs them off. Everything gets straightened out, leaving a few puzzles behind.Another Day, We Were Going Where? Mr. Lodgeman, Tennyo and Harry takes them to see Miss Rogers at Rogers Fabric Boutique, where they have new uniforms fitted. Harry overhears some stuff he shouldn't, and is told to keep his mouth shut about it - or else. Miss Rogers will be helping with the dance classes as well. After coming back, Mr. Lodgeman drops Harry off at Twain before dropping Tennyo off at Poe. Jade figures out how to do a tuck. They go to Shuster Hall to do some shopping. When they come back, they find a note shoved under Tennyo and Jade's door. It's the blackmail note. Jade charges Jinn into a paper airplane so they can keep watch.Jade 2 - Away from HomeWelcome to Poe Ayla goes to her initial appointment with her counselor, Mrs. Hawkins. Valerie Sperry (probably the counseling unit secretary) shows her Mrs. Hawkins' office. Mrs. Hawkins gets on her bad side immediately by not being prompt, and it goes downhill from there. Mrs. Hawkins seems to think she can snow Ayla. Hah! The eventual class schedule is Costume Shop I, Spanish I and Powers Theory before lunch, with Powers Lab, Trig/Pre-Calc and Basic Martial Arts after lunch. That's rounded out by World Literature: Special Topics on Saturday, with Civics and Business Accounting I as self study. At lunch, Ayla hears Billie mention Rogers Fabric Boutique, so she makes an appointment. After lunch, there's a knock on Ayla's door. It turns out someone has passed a blackmail note, aimed at Trevor, now Ayla, but put it under the wrong door, presumably because the room assignments hadn't been updated. The team makes plans to put up some false evidence, slide it under the bust of Poe and then watch for who picks it up. Ayla thinks it over, and decides that there are way too many things wrong with the picture to even hazard a guess about what is going on. While this is going on, Ayla's new computer system arrives. Everyone ooh's and ah's over what she's got. At dinner, Ayla's interrupted in her conversation (in French) with the chefs. It turns out the interrupter is Kismet, from Antwerp, in Belgium. Kismet introduces her to the Beret Mafia. At the table are Charmer, Automa-Tech, Charge and Cytherea. That evening, Mrs. Horton announces two days with parties and some seminars. Phase decides to go to the senior career planning seminar, and manages to get a little attention for her financial planning. Then she joins in the discussion of graduation, careers and legacies, and finally leaves when the ideas simply appear to be too lame. During the conversation, she's introduced to Zenith, an ultra-hot blonde who's the dorm fixer. Jade and Jinn attend the dance that night. So does Tennyo, who meets Angel. References See also *Timeline for September 2006 *Previous day *Following day Category:Timeline